The present invention relates to a profile made of elastomer comprising a tubular element, of adjustable shape and adjustable cross-section.
It is known that such profiles comprising a tubular element are used especially for providing the seal between an opening panel and a non-opening panel and, more particularly, between an automobile door and a door frame of the body. For this purpose the profile usually comprises a portion of U-shaped cross-section forming a grip, generally provided with a metallic strength member, which may be made integral with an element projecting from the non-opening panel, and a tubular portion suitable for being elastically deformed, which is adjoining the portion of U-shaped cross-section and which is intended to be compressed between the opening panel and the non-opening panel.
In other cases, the tubular element of such profiles acts as trim and it may comprise one or more lips reinforcing its ornamental character.
For some particular forms of door frames, it would be advantageous however to be able to make use of a profile whose tubular portion had a shape capable of being adapted to the shape in question.